


Nasty, Brutish, and Short

by Anonymous



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is just about the dumbest possible interpretation of Buck Dich. The title describes its quality.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Nasty, Brutish, and Short

He comes to me, after. I usually know when he’s coming, I try to clean myself out. He doesn’t mind, but I do. 

I don’t try to leave. I did, once. He pinned me to the wall with his forearm on my throat, and split my lip. Casually, easily, with the back of his hand. My head struck the wall, my shoulder blades bruised the skin above them. He sank his fingers in my hair, a parody of gentleness, and dragged me to the bed. 

He doesn’t gag me. We both know he doesn’t have to. I press my face into the pillow and try to suffocate the pain with the burning of my lungs. It hurts, it hurts, it always hurts. A few rough jerks between my thighs and I clench agonizingly around him, despairing and obedient. He finishes hard and deep. My blood and his slime follow him out and course down to the backs of my knees. 

Paul knows, I could never hide anything from him. He can’t see the bruises on my hips, but he turns down my collar to show the marks on my neck. He pulls at the heavy bags under my eyes with the tip of his middle finger. He sighs, but there’s nothing to be done. 

Because he’ll come again, he’ll find me, he’ll have me. Because I love him, and that is unforgivable, and for that I am his cross to bear, you see.


End file.
